God is not Human
by eloquant.grace
Summary: “So Lils ... If God means everything to you ... and he’s ‘not human,’ what am I then?”


**AN: hmmm sooo another random story written as my form of procrastination ... this one has a religious reference so if its going to offend you please don't read it ... im not trying to convert anyone sooo if your going to take offence then the warning is here not to read it ... it was just in my mind like a monolouge speaking itself and i had to write it down. hope you are all having a good day and I deffinately don't own anything HM related. theres probably a few errors so ill edit those when i get the time... hope you enjoy. xx**

* * *

**God is not Human.**

"If there's one thing I've learned in my life so far, it's that God is not human. So I guess the question is, why do we treat him like one? God is our Father, and we definitely treat him like that, but not in the respectful manner that every child should treat their dad.

When we're happy, God is our friend. He is loved and cherished, until the small things he does become the norm, and the beauty of earth and life itself forgotten in the realms of reality. We forget our manners, and we forget Him... almost.

When we're mad, we slam the door in his face, we swear and we curse. We turn our back on Him, snob him even, but still he stands, he waits, and he watches.

We turn our backs on Him constantly, his own children. But never has, and never will he turn his back on us. God is not human.

When we do wrong, and we know we've let him down, we try to walk away pretending that nothing's happened. But he knows, and he forgives. God is not human.

When we are lost, he does not ignore us and let us wonder idly. He shows us the stars to help guide us and map our way home. God is not human.

God is not selfish; he shares. God is not idle or lazy; he works his wonders throughout the spans of time. God is not unforgiving; he shows mercy endlessly. God does not need rest; he works tirelessly to help those he loves. God does not have business hours; he is dependable and there every day, second, minute and hour. God is not human... but he is our Father.

Ever loving; ever guiding; ever merciful and ever forgiving.

God does not care about the brand of clothes we wear, what time we call, or even if we talk to him with potent breath. God is not human. When we need him he is there. When he needs us, often we are not.

God is not human.

When _we_ are upset he comforts us; when _he_ is upset, often we'll walk away. God is _not_ Human. So why do we treat him like one?" She'd stated the question more as a statement.

Oliver looked blankly at his friend. His eyes cautiously encouraged her to go on.

"But ... God _is_ our father, he is always there when I need him, and he's never let me down. He's like the father I never had, and despite our humanly flaws, he is, and always will be to me everything 'not human.'"

Oliver nodded, accepting the answer he wasn't quite expecting when he had asked Lilly about who and what "God" really was. She smiled knowing her friend was trying hard to figure out what she'd just said. His eyes expressed his confusion as he mindlessly trailed beside her. She slid across as she sat down on the park bench and pulled out her apple. Oliver followed her lead and sat compliantly next to her. When Oliver's blank expression didn't seem to leave his face, Lilly decided to help him out.

"Don't think too hard ... your brain might implode," she stated jokingly. Oliver blinked, and seemed focused his gaze on her as he snapped himself back into reality. "What's wrong Ollie?"

Oliver looked at her and bit his bottom lip as he thought of the words to voice his question. Lilly smiled, perplexed at the level of her friend's concentration. As she took another bite into her apple Oliver spoke.

"So Lils ...," he began, "If God means everything to you ... and he's 'not human,' what am I then?" He rested his elbows on his knees leaning forward. He didn't talk to her face; he talked looking out into the distance. Lilly glanced at her friend and smiled.

"And don't say a donut." Oliver quickly interjected sitting up as if he'd read his friends mind. Lilly bit gently on her bottom lip, he knew her to well.

"Human." she stated quietly.

Oliver frowned, that wasn't quite the answer he had hoped for.

"Human ...only human?" he questioned.

"Only human." She repeated after him as she rested her head in the crest of his shoulder.

"hey ... Lils?" he questioned again.

"mmm"

"If I'm a child of God ... does that mean I have God like attributes?" Lilly giggled. She couldn't be quite sure if he was asking a serious question or not. She raised her head to look at him, hopefully clueing into his body language. She laughed harder when she realised he was being serious.

"You donut" she stated simply. Oliver returned her statement with a frown.

"I guess, I could have been wrong though..." she playfully teased tracing circles with her finger on his leg.

"Really?" he questioned softly, looking straight into her eyes.

"yeah ... you're not 'only human' Ollie... you're my Hercules."


End file.
